


Dulce caminata

by MerutoNii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerutoNii/pseuds/MerutoNii
Summary: Manuel pasea en una caminata sin rumbo con Sebastián, pero el chileno se encuentra en la luna.
Relationships: Chile/Uruguay (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Dulce caminata

Tocaba tímidamente mis manos con las suyas, parecía no incomodarle esa sensación y tampoco disgustarle, lo cual me parecía muy normal por el afecto en el cual su familia se relacionaba, pero, para mí, era una nueva sensación, nunca estuve acostumbrado al cariño físico ni mucho más empezarlo. Me dispuse a mirarlas por un momento, quería que se quedase en mi memoria, sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando el decidió entrelasarlas por completo, pense, por un segundo, que voltaria a mirarme, suerte que no lo hizo, ya que, mis mejillas se volvieron rojas por su acción, "Porque tenías que ser tan cariñoso" pensé. Seguimos caminando, el me guiaba mientras yo me perdía en mi propio mundo, ignorando cada vez más lo que pasaba alrededor. Martín tenía razón, este paseo con Sebastián me traería la calma que tanto me faltaba en estos momentos. 

-¿Querés ir a la librería? Esta cerca - pregunto mientras paraba abruptamente, cosa que me sobresalto.  
-¿Que? -  
-El libro de qué me comentaste, ya de paso lo podemos ir a comprar. Era "hijo del ladrón" ¿No? Me lo comentaste mucho -  
-Si, pero no te procupes luego puedo ir solo... -  
-Tranqui, te debo el regalo de tu cumple y no me gustaría seguirtelo debiendo - afirmó sonriendo para seguir caminando hacia donde suponia que era la librería, pero, de todas formas, volvía a encerrarme en mis pensamientos cuando note que nuestras manos aún seguían enlazadas.  
-Si es muy barato luego te invito a comer pizza o algo-  
Sonreí un poco. Este chico empesaba a sacar lo mejor de mi.  
-No importa, con tu presencia ya es suficiente- dije, haciendo que se volteara para mostrarme su sonrisa, haciendo que lo abrazara por su dulzura.  
-Suficiente y mucho más-

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia y esta fea :/  
> Igual gracias por leer :D!


End file.
